Broken
by TheSeasonsChange
Summary: Fangs mom dies when he is 6 years old. He starts drifting away from his best friend Max. His dad becomes and alcoholic and he's just broken. One day his cousin Cassie moves in with him and his cousin Cassie ends up friends with Max's group. Maybe just maybe Fang can fix the broken pieces of his family.
1. Chapter 1

_Broken_

Fang

_Won't somebody notice me_

_That I'm crying on the inside_

_I'm trying to keep it in_

_I feel like a sin_

_I'm so deep in this shit_

_I'm feeling like shit_

_I'm breaking down like all these bricks_

_I want to say fuck you, fuck you, Oh and fuck you too_

_I'm sick and tired of this life_

_Tired of living_

_So tired of breathing_

_Yet here I am still bleeding_

_I wish I was dreaming_

_But I'm here on the ground_

_Bleeding, bleeding, bleeding_

_I wish I wasn't breathing_

_All I hear is your drunken screaming_

_You wish to die_

_And now so do I_

_You turned like this once she died_

_I feel like shit_

_All of these puzzle pieces are starting to fit_

_I see what's happened_

_I finally see what's happened now_

_We have seemed to broken down_

_You and me are always fighting_

_And I end up crying_

_I'm telling myself that this has never happened_

_I'm lying to myself_

_I wish someone would notice and help me_

_Here I am dangling on this string_

_I want to stop your drunken screams_

_I want to stop our fighting_

_For once I want to start smiling_

_I want to try_

_I don't want to say goodbye_

My pen scratched against the paper making a rough sound, leaving a streak of ink all over the _goodbye_. I sighed and looked at what I just wrote. My life was a wreck. I have somehow put a million of my emotions into my new poem. I leaned back on my chair pushing myself away from my desk and my new master piece. I, Nicholas 'Fang' Walker, was quite proud of what I wrote. Probably one of the only things I'm proud of but I would never show them to anybody. I would be declared even more 'Emo' I never really got why they all said that rude shit. I just liked wearing black. And doing other things, like being alone. I got up from the chair I was sitting on and went to my window. I looked at my neighbors house and thought 'Did they ever hear my dads drunken screaming and talking shit or do they just ignore us?' I wasn't sure and I shouldn't care I hadn't talked to the neighbors in 11 years and that was when I was 6. I'm 17 now and even though I pass by there everyday I just stopped talking to them. I suddenly heard a car pull up.

"Shit!", That was probably my dad and I forgot to put his beers to cool. 'Damn. Shit. Fuck.' I was thinking of every possible curse word on the planet. I was about to get scream fest from him. Worst case scenario I end up with bleeding ear drums and really it doesn't sound that bad since I'm always trying not to hear what he's saying. Best case scenario is that my dad is so drunk from where ever he returned he doesn't notice his beer isn't cold.

"You little shit get your fucking ass down here now you fucker!", he sounded wasted I just hope he wasn't really mad or anything he seems to take his anger out on me or any other emotion really.

I sighed and ran my hands through my black-midnight colored hair. I went down the stairs to suddenly be hit by a horrible stench of alcohol. It reeked like rotten garbage and I had to stop myself from gagging and throwing up. I saw _him_ laying there on the couch looking wasted as always.

"Where's my beer?", his words were slurred and the only reason I could understand him was because he was always like this all the time and I was used to it by now.

"I'll go get you one.", I murmured. Suddenly a vase smashed against the wall I was standing against. The shards bounced off the wall and cut their way into my exposed skin. It stung like a bitch.

"Speak up when your talking to me you shit!" No matter what I do I get him mad. I don't blame him that's why I let him do what he wants. I blame myself too. It's all my fault... My mind was starting to get to deep into this I quickly shook off the memory that was starting to worm itself back into my head.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed him a beer. I walked over to see him talking gibberish to his self. Suddenly he started crying the tears streaming down his worn out face. I then heard him say my moms name and I wanted to go over there and shut him up. I hated hearing my moms name. It reminded me of her. Anything that reminded me of her got me angry. I knew better though. I tried that when I was younger and he would just scream me and tell me he could say whatever he wanted, when he wanted. That it's my fault she's dead and then I'd stop fighting his words that were killing me from the inside. I'd let him verbally abuse me. I felt like I deserved it. This was my punishment for doing what I did to her. My own mother.

My thoughts were suddenly stopped when I heard his rough voice.

"What the hell are you doing just standing there like a retard. Give me my beer!"

He snatched the beer from my hands and he was already chugging it down. He clearly wasn't looking at me. I was a pain to him. We were both such a broken family

* * *

I woke up to my music blasting out of my iHome. That was weird why the hell do I have music playing. I don't ever have music playing in the morning unless it was an alarm or an event. I grabbed my iPhone which was connected to the iHome and looked to see what it said. **CASSIE**. Who was Cassie? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks."SHIT!", I yelled so loudly I'm pretty sure I woke up my dad. My cousin Cassie was going to come and live with my dad and I. I forgot that she was going to live here for her whole high school year. 'Damn! How the hell do I forget that my 15 year old cousin is coming to stay at my house?' Oh ya because I have other things to worry about then a teenage girl coming to live over here. I live in my own little bubble I never worry about anything. I swear that's gonna get me killed one of these days. The door came crashing down out of the nowhere.

"Why the hell do you have music playing so early in the morning!?" he was obviously mad but he didn't want to start a fight. A least not right now.

Now how do I tell him that someone else was coming to live at our house and that he had to clean up his act while my cousin Cassie was here and that would have to last for .. I don't know FOUR DAMN YEARS!

"What the hell did you just say!" Oh did I just say that out loud...?

"Yes!" he yelled again.

"When were you going to tell me your cousin was coming over?" he screamed at me

"I did but you were drunk ass fuck when I told you!" I yelled right back at him.

"Fine do whatever you want just keep the little bitch out of my way." he grumbled.

"Oh and clean up this damn house!" I heard him scream down the hall.

My whole world was broken wasn't it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alone_

Fang

My mind was racing. What should I do? My cousin was coming to live here. 'Ugh...' I need to stop bitching about these things but couldn't she find someone else to live with. My dad was an alcoholic for gods sake, but she didn't know that. She shouldn't be exposed to this sorta of crap.

Oh well...

Cassie was a sweet girl. I didn't need her life ruined by me and my dad. Maybe she might make us a bit happier, but I remember the day of my mothers funeral. I was anything but happy when she came up to me. Cassie has always had features of my mother. So when she came up to me, I felt like a younger version of my mother was looking at me. She made me feel more sad and more broken then what I had become. She had come up to me and held my hand the whole time. It felt weird, having someone trying to comfort me. When I wanted none near me. Yet I still let her. At the end of it all she looked up at me with her innocent eyes that had sadness shining in them. Much to sad for a 4 year old. She looked at my mothers grave and then back at me. 'I miss my mommy too.' Her words always stayed with me. It made me realize I wasn't the only one to lose my mom or someone close to my heart, and have an incomplete family. We were the same. We had each other for that one moment

I went into the spare bedroom we had and I was suddenly transported down Memory Lane. The time I had spent here with my two best friends Max and Iggy. I was closer to Max though. Or at least I used to be. Us three were inseparable. We had been the best of friends and this bedroom had been ours. We had spent all of our time here just playing and talking. I could almost smell the cookies my mom had made, the sweet scent and memories, but all of that was gone. I was alone I had no one now.

* * *

I was putting the last touches to Cassie's room.

"Done." I said out loud. My voice felt small in the room. All alone and empty. Just like me.

I thought her room was suitable for a 15 year old girl but then again I'm not a 15 year old girl. I scratched my head in confusion. Am I missing something or did I put to much stuff in her room, but then again she must have some of her stuff with her? This was confusing. You know what I'll just leave the things in here. If she doesn't want them I'll remove them. There simple. No need to think to much. I was giving myself a headache thinking to much.

I grabbed the broom that was propped against the door frame and swept in the walk in closet. I think she might like this room with such a big closet and all. I almost smiled thinking about her being happy. Almost. I Nicolas 'Fang' Walker don't smile.

The broom caught on something yellow. A little yellow duck with a orange beck. Well a toy duck. It was dusty but it still looked new. Just like the day I had bought it. I had bought this for Max. I remember... Max had become obsessed with flying things. Airplanes, birds, and butterflies. Anything that was in the air. I had wanted to give Max something that could fly. Or a toy of it at least. I had only three dollars with me when I was walking around in the toy shop. When I saw the perfect gift. It was a duck. 'A duck can fly' I thought. It looked almost real. Well it did to the 5 year old me. I grabbed the small plushie. It was soft. I looked at the price tag. Four dollars. I was one dollar short. I remember the disappointment in my chest knowing I couldn't give Max the perfect gift. When this lady I never saw her before tapped me on my shoulder and said 'Here's a dollar.' I was still confused to this day why she did that and I never saw her again.

My life was just messed up.

Once finished in that room I put everything away, including the duck. It was put in the box of _Good Memories. _Something I don't look into anymore.

'_Screeeech' _I heard the tires of my dads car pull up the driveway. 'More like crash' I couldn't help but think. I heard the front door slam open then shut close making the sound echo in the almost empty house. I guess I had to go down stairs and face him.

Something was different. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then it hit me. The smell, the horrible rotten smell of beer wasn't in the air. I looked at my dad and I actually wanted to gasp in surprise. He was sober. He wasn't wasted and passed out on the couch, but he did look like he was in a hurry. Curiosity got the better of me.

"Where you going?" Surprisingly he wasn't mad at me for breathing the same air he was, though it wasn't ever clean. He always got pissed when I got near him and he didn't want me there.

"I'm trying to leave before your cousin gets here. I'm going on a business trip so I won't be back until a week later the earliest. I'm just here for a few things. The papers on the coffee table are her registration to the school. So turn those in and go with her for all of that other crap she needs to get done. There's money in the safe you should have enough there for anything new she needs and for food."

He stood up and I saw the man that was my father for a second. But that man disappeared as fast as he came. He looked at anywhere but me. When his voice came out again, it came out rough and a bit angry.

"Just keep this dump in order and I won't throw you out. You got that you little shit and don't spend all of my money. I'm leaving now. ... Bye." He said that last part ... differently.

I heard the car screech away.

And I was left alone again.


End file.
